Anguris envy
by jakersrampage
Summary: My first story here, hope you enjoy! Excuse the spelling errors, most of this was written at 4:00 AM. A short one, too. WARNING: BLOOD


Angurisis envy

Anguris layed burrowed in his underground fortress. He was deeply upset. While godzilla got all the credit as the 'ultimate earth defender'anguris was left in the dust labled as one of his companions. And still nobody gave him credit for that. While everyone loved mothra and rodan anguris was stuck underground and was rarely called upon at all anymore. He was tired of it all. He just wanted somebody, anybody, to give him some reconginiton. He had grown angry. Hatred for godzilla began to build inside of him. Everyone loved him so much but was he really that special? He became overwhelmed with his hatred, he wanted godzilla to be taken down. Then everyone could see that he was no more indestructable than any other monster. Something fell hard ontop of angurisis underground base. He heard some mumbled screaming soon afterwords. Then he heard that roar-that roar that pushed over the edge and plunged him deep into insanity. He broke out from the ground and saw godzilla and ghidora fighting for the billionith time. He knew this was his chance.

Godzilla at first looked happy to finally get some assiticance from an ally, but anguris had something else planned. Anguris rolled into his spike-ball state and at full speed rammed directly into godizlla, knocking him to the ground and causing him to bleed all over. Godzilla was shocked. Had his greatest ally just attacked him? Ghidora was taken aback by this as well, and in his confusion, blasted anguris with electricity. Anguris shook it off and sank his teeth into godzilla's neck. He bit until he could taste blood begin spurt out, when he took his spiked tail and swung it straight into godzilla's head. Godzilla gets up and tail whips anguris down the side of the mountain they we're fighting on. Anguris grabs godzilla's leg and drage him to the ground with him. As the two wrestle, ghidora flies out and continues to terrorize the nearby city. Godzilla and anguris rapidly attack each other. Angurs uses his sonic breath to knock godzilla unto the trees below. To counter godzilla blasts anguris in the face with atomic breath, knocking him back as well. Both monsters get up, and as anguris goes in for another tail whip, godzilla grabs anguris by the tail. Anguris knows immidietly what he's in for. Godzilla spins anguris around a few times before lauching him into the ocean behind the mountain they previously stood on. In midair anguris is blasted with atomic breath and thus the explosion launches him deep into the ocean, far from the shore. Godzilla and anguris both know: anguris can't swim. Godzilla watches him sink and has a moment of sadness for his fallen friend before letting out a final roar.

He returns to the city to put ghidora in his place. Meanwhile, Anguris sinks far into the depths of the ocean.

He lets out a roar, deeply covered by the sea, hoping maybe a sea kajui may hear his calls. Below him, resting underwater, a fellow kajui does hear him. But its not a usual companion. The only true kajui to ever attack america, the rarely seen, nearly unheard of monster known as zilla heard the call. Zilla is suprise to see anguris in the ocean, as even the dim-witted zilla knows an armadillo isn't going to swim very well. As anguris begins to pass out, zilla rushes to him and lifts him above the brink of the ocean. Anguris takes a deep breath of air and looks down to be suprised at his savior, but never the less accepts the help and comminuicates with zilla to help him to shore. Anguris is a lighter monster so this is not the most daunting task and soon enough Anguris is land born once more. Zilla swims off back to hibernation and anguris climbs up the mountain again. He had business to take care of. But Zilla grew curious...what could aguris need in such a rush?

Godzilla stood over a defeated ghidora. With his foe defeated, godzila was ready to retreat back to the ocean and most likely the island. As he turned to face the mountain, he saw Anguris standing utop the peak, looking dead into godzilla's eyes. Godzilla hoped within him this wasn't another fight. He liked Anguris, and didn't want to fight him. He was confused as to why Anguris was sudenly against him. But he didn't have time. Anguris rolled into his ball and ran straight for godzilla. He always thought that move was a bit cheap. Godzilla readied an atomic blast, but he had lost precious seconds, more then he thought, and was hit head on with the monster. Godzilla was knocked to the ground; Anguris made a quick recovery. Godzilla began to get up, only to be knocked to the ground again by anguris's painful tail. Godzilla swung his tail around his body and knocked anguris away long enough to make a full recovery. Both monsters stood up and prepared. Anguris charged toward godzilla on all fours, godzilla was this time able to launch an atomic blast and send anguris flying backwards. Upon recovery, anguris saw godzilla walking towards him. Anguris got up in time to dodge another atomic blast. Godzilla thought angruis's speed was usually a good thing. When it was used against him though, it was different. Anguris leaped at godzilla and they both toppled to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes; punching, kicking, and getting ontop of eachother, until they were both able to get up and and lock each other in a grapple. Anguris's sharp claws pierced against godzilla's thick scales.

Godzilla's hands bled slightly. Anguris's claws seemed much less sharp then they were. Anguris dug his claws deeper, eventually causing godzilla too let loose and allow anguris to grab him. Godzilla was taken into the air, lifted by anguris's claws, and thrown into a radio tower that survived the ghidora fight. Anguris takes this chance to inflict serious damage. He rolled over godzilla, and kicked him in his sensitive chest 3 times before godzilla began to fire atomic breath into the air. Anguris jumped onto Godzilla and smacked his head into the earth; as to avoid being hit by any of his dangerous breath. Godzilla hated to admit it, but he was growing tired. He needed to escape the fight. He threw anguris off of him and tred to retreat. Anguris wouldn't allow this, he grabbed godzilla in a choke hold and held his sharp claws to his neck and began to work his way beneath the scales. Godzilla roared in agony. He tried to block his neck, but Anguris held his head too strong. His neck started to bleed. Anguris went deeper. This was the moment he had waited for. He knew this moment was going to feel good. He went deeper and harder, working hir way around slowly. Godzilla roared, but it turned out much distored and strange. His roars began to die out. Godzilla felt his energy slowly going away. He never thought he would be beaten in the hands of another monster. One of his allies. He couldn't believe it. He had lost; to another monster.

Godzilla's eyesight darkend. This was it. The end. His eyes blacked out. He lost feeling in his body. His consiounous slipped away. Godzilla was dead, hail angruis. Anguris released Godzilla's rapidly bleeding neck; his arms covered in blood. Finally, he had the victory roar. He roared to the sky. Finally he could have the title of 'ultimate earth savior' like he deserved.

Anguris dropped Godzilla's body. He began to walk toward his hole in the ground, ready for some much needed rest. As he began his stride towards home, he was stopped by a roar. A roar very close to that of Godzilla's, but not quite...He looked around for a second. He looked near the mountian hiding the sea; spotting, suprisingly, an enraged Zilla spying his head over the mountain. Anguris knew, Zilla must have gotten curious, he must have saw Anguris in the final moments of killing Godzilla. Zilla stepped up the mountain and roared once more at anguris. Anguris roared back, but it was an empty roar. Anguris was tired from fighting Godzilla, he wasn't sure he could handle another. Although Zilla was consideribly weaker then Godzilla, his strength against a tired out Anguris was arguable. Anguris took his chances. He rolled into a ball and charged Zilla.

Zilla tail whipped the Anguris-Ball into the destroyed mess that was once a city. Anguris stood up. The blast was stronger then he thought. He knew this was a losing fight. He tried to flee. He began to run (attempting to re-curl into a ball state would prove too painful) towards his hole. But he hadn't factored Zilla's speed in to the measure, and Zilla was able to catch up with him with quite ease. He juped onto Anguris and tackled him to the ground. Zilla got on his knee's began scratching Anguris's stomach. He kept scratching, pinning Anguris down, until he drew blood. At that point Anguris had had gotten the strength to scratch zilla back, just hard enough to give him enough wiggle room to get back up on all fours. Zilla got up quicker, howver, and was able to kick Anguris his soft chest, knocking Anguris back on his stomach. Anguris spun around and used his tail to inflict good damage on Zilla's thigh. Zilla roared in pain; giving Anguris time to get back on his feet. Anguris rushed foward toward Zilla's neck and bit down on his weak muscle as hard as he could. Zilla roared again. Blood slowly trickled out of his neck. Zilla, despreate to shake Anguris off him, began to claw Anguris at the upper chest area, the only place he could reach. Anguris chook off of Zilla, giving Zilla a chance to grab Anguris and throw him onto the mountain they had drifted close to during the fight.

Anguris slammed against the mountain side, showing off the scars on his chest from Zilla's scratches. Zilla took the opporutinity and scratched Anguris's chest more. More blood came out. Anguris knew this fight was a bad idea. He just couldn't get rid of Zilla. Zilla kept scratching, drawing more bloodshed as he went. Anguris roared in agony. The pain was unbearable. Zilla was ready to finish this. ZIlla picked Anguris up over his head. Anguris was heavier then anticipated. He trudged up the side of the mountain until he was at the peak; looking over the sea. Zilla roared towards the sunset and threw Anguris into the water. As he hit the water the sea turned red. Zilla stood there for a second, before leaping in and swimming back towards more familiar waters. He looked back over the destroyed city. He turned away and leaped into the sea. Anguris sank far into the sea's depths; blood trailing through the water behind him. He was bearly concious, but he was aware of the situation. He breathed out the last bit of oxgen he had. He slowly sank into a deep sleep.


End file.
